Ser un vampiro ¿bueno o malo?
by SoniaSalvatore
Summary: Trata sobre la vida de Katia Martinez, en el pequeño pueblo de Mystic Falls, allí encontrara peligros, viejos amigos como los Cullen y el ¿amor?. Estas aventuras las vivirá al lado de sus mejores y solitarios amigos Cristina y Daniel.
1. Chapter 1

_**SER VAMPIRO/A ¿BUENO O MALO?**_

_**Capítulo 1 "Nuevo hogar"**_

_**Me llamo Katia Martínez, aparento tener 20 años pero en realidad tengo 140 años, soy vampira. Soy castaña de ojos azules, delgada de estatura normal, de tez blanca. Soy de origen española, y ahora me encuentro en mi nueva casa de un pequeño pueblo de Virginia llamado Mystic Falls. En esta nueva aventura no me encontraba sola sino que me acompañaban mis dos mejores amigos Cristina Gómez y Daniel Torres, ellos también son vampiros pero era más jóvenes, Cristina tenía 80 años y Daniel 109 años, y aparentaban 23 años.**_

_** Cristina es morena de ojos castaños, alta, delgada y de tez morena, muy guapa.**_

_** Daniel es rubio oscuro, de ojos marrones, alto, delgado y fuerte de tez blanca.**_

_** -Chicos, yo voy a conocer el pueblo ¿vale?-les avisé.**_

_** -Vale, nosotros nos quedaremos por aquí-me respondió Dani.**_

_**Después de 5 minutos pude observar que era un pueblo bonito y aparentaba que era tranquilo, cosa que me gustaba. Llegué hasta un bar y decidí entrar para tomar algo, dentro del bar había algunas personas.**_

_**Me senté en la barra y al poco rato un chico rubio me atendió.**_

_** -Hola ¿deseas tomar algo?-me preguntó.**_

_** -Hola, si por favor quiero un bourbon- le pedí eran sobre las 10 de la noche.**_

_** Al poco rato el chico me lo trajo, y se fue a atender a otros clientes.**_

_** -¿Qué haces tomando sola?-me preguntó un chico moreno de ojos azules, muy guapo.**_

_** -No conozco a nadie aquí así que pues estoy sola-le respondí dándole un sorbo a la bebida.**_

_** -Soy Damon Salvatore-me extiende la mano. Así que ya conoces a alguien.**_

_** -Yo soy Katia Martinez-le respondí el gesto- es un placer conocerte Damon.**_

_** -El placer es mio- me responde con una sonrisa- a ¿qué te dedicas?**_

_** -Pues ahora mismo a nada me estoy tomando un año sabático. Al igual que mis compañeros de casa.**_

_** -Así que conocías a alguien-me dice burlón.-Te va a crecer la nariz-se ríe.**_

_** -Bueno, vale, pero es que ellos no querían conocer el pueblo, solo querían pasar tiempo entre ellos, y yo no tengo ganas de aguantarlos-le informo.**_

_** -Así que vives con una pareja-dice bebiendo de su vaso.**_

_** -Sí, pero son mis mejores amigos, y no me incomoda para nada salir algunas veces y dejarlos solos-le contesto con una sonrisa.-Además me gusta pasear y salir.**_

_** -Pues llámame cuando te aburras y busques compañía-me propone dándome su número.**_

_** -Eso dalo por echo-digo recogiendo su número-y este es el mío, por si tú te aburres-le manifiesto.**_

_**Estuvimos hablando durante un rato largo, como unas dos horas.**_

_** -Bueno, ya es tarde, me tengo que ir-me despido.**_

_** -Si quieres te llevo-me propone Damon- así me puedes contar más cosas de ti.**_

_** -Acepto pero con una condición-le contraatacó.**_

_** -¿Cuál?-me preguntó.**_

_** -Pues que haber de hablar de mi pues sea de ti, que todavía no sé nada de ti.**_

_**Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y al poco rato dijo:**_

_** -Acepto.**_

_**Nos dirigimos hacia su coche cuando entramos le di la dirección y se puso en marcha.**_

_** -¿Qué quieres saber?-me pregunta con una sonrisa ladeada.**_

_** -Pues ¿tienes familia?**_

_** -Sí, tengo un hermano pequeño se llama Stefan y está en el instituto. Yo estoy a su cargo.-me respondió mirándome, entonces empecé a fijarme y entonces noté el olor a un vampiro.**_

_** -Mira no te enfades pero ¿eres un vampiro? Y no me digas que no existen porque yo soy una-le pregunté seriamente.**_

_** -Me has pillado-me confiesa con una sonrisa- pero no me había fijado que eras una vampira.**_

_** -Ya- le respondí- ¿tú hermano es un vampiro?**_

_** -Sí y ¿tus amigos son vampiros?-me miró fijamente.**_

_** -Claro desde hace mucho tiempo. Bueno ya llegamos, adiós.**_

_** -Adiós Katia.**_

_**Cuando se fue, entré en casa Cris y Dani estaban sentados en el sofá.**_

_** -Al fin llegas-me dice seria Cris.-Sabes lo que pasa y que nos preocupa que cuando llegas tarde y no avisas.**_

_** -Vale, lo siento, pero es que me entretuve y cuando me di cuenta de la hora pues vine lo más rápido posible ¿vale?-le informé seria y enfadada- además ya estoy harta de huir de ellos, si me encuentran me enfrentaré a ellos.**_

_** -¡Pero tú estás loca!-me gritó Dani- No puedes enfrentarte a ellos porque simplemente son mayoría, y sabes que te van a vencer.**_

_** -Pues moriré, ya estoy harta de escapar, como ya te he hecho dicho antes, llevo huyendo desde hace 90 años y de tener que en cada paso que doy mirar si están, ¡ya no lo aguanto más!-exploté- hasta mañana.**_

_**Dicho esto me fui a mi habitación, y me tumbé en la cama, no me podía creer que mis amigos no me entienden, claro ellos no tienen la obligación para seguir con vida de estar huyendo durante el resto de los días y eso creo yo que no es vida, quiero tener un vida normal como vampira pero todo no sé puede pedir. Después de un rato, me fui a dar una ducha para tranquilizarme y lo conseguí. Me volví a la cama y en segundos me dormí.**_

_**Al día siguiente, me desperté temprano me duche y bajé a desayunar, todavía no se habían despertado, tomé un poco café y unas tostadas, cuando acabé pues recogí y lavé los cacharros, le dejé a mis compañeros una nota diciéndoles que me iba a dar una vuelta y no sabría a que hora vendría.**_

_**Seguía enfadada con ellos pero ahora entendía también su posición, ellos solo les preocupo, quiere que esté bien y eso yo lo agradezco, pero es que no lo aguanto más. **_

_** Salí de casa y ande hasta un bosque, me adentré en él, y allí encontré la paz que buscaba para despejarme, y pensar mejor las cosas.**_

_**Estuve toda la mañana sentada en un claro, cuando alguien se sienta a mi lado.**_

_** -¿Se puede saber en que piensas?**_

_** -En mi vida-le respondí a Damon.**_

_** -¿Qué te pasa?-me volvió a preguntar- ¿Qué pasó entre anoche y hoy? Porque ayer estabas bien.**_

_** -Pues mis amigos que se preocupan demasiado por mi.**_

_** -Eso debe ser que te quieren o ¿no?**_

_** -Si, y es que tienen razón, que por lo menos tengo que avisarles si voy a llegar a tiempo.**_

_** -Pero ya eres mayor como para decirles si estás bien o no. Eso es ser controlador.-me afirma el moreno.**_

_** -Depende, si hay un motivo importante, no lo es-le informo seria.**_

_** -Y ellos ¿tienen motivo?-me pregunta.**_

_** -Si.**_

_** -¿Se puede saber cuál es el motivo?**_

_** -A ti no te importa-le respondí secamente-Ahora me tengo que ir.**_

_**Me fui dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y no me importó,me dirigí de vuelta a casa.**_

_** -Hola, chicos ya estoy de vuelta-les grité para que me oyeran.-Necesito hablar con vosotros. **_

_** -Ya vamos-me contestó Cris. Cuando llegaron se sentaron juntos en el sofá y yo en el sillón.**_

_** -Os quería pedir perdón por lo que os dije, ya se que os preocupáis por mi, pero es que ya llevo muchos años huyendo y ya me harté, además que porque llegué tarde y sin avisar,fue porque en un bar conocí a un chico y me entretuve con él-les relaté, Cris iba a decir algo, pero yo la interrumpí- Ya sé lo que estás pensando-miré a la chica- no pasó nada con él.**_

_** -y ¿Dónde te has metido hoy?-me preguntó Dani.**_

_** -Pues estuve pensando en el bosque. Y ahí encontré la respuesta-dije por fin- ¿Qué tal si pasamos la tarde juntos?**_

_** -Me encanta la idea ¿Qué hacemos?-contestó Cris.-Podemos ir de compras.**_

_** -Por mi me parece una idea genial-respondí- ¿Qué te parece Dani.**_

_** -¿Qué pasa si digo que no?**_

_** -Pues que vamos a ir igual- afirmamos las dos y los tres nos echamos a reír.-Además, creo que necesitamos un coche por lo menos.**_

_** -Si, y aquí el que entiendes de coche eres tú.-le dijo la morena y le dio un beso en los labios.**_

_**Así nos pusimos en marcha, y en media hora llegamos a la ciudad más cercana, nos dirigimos al centro comercial.**_

_** -¿porqué no empezamos a mirar en esa tienda?-propuso Cris.**_

_** -Vale.**_

_**Entramos y las chicas empezamos a probarnos ropa y la que nos gustaba la compramos, cuando acabamos de hacer las compras, vi a los lejos a una pareja que conocía muy bien, me dirigí hacia ellos.**_

_** -¡Alice, Jasper!- les saludé cuando llegué junto a ellos- ¡Cuánto tiempo!**_

_** -¡Katy!-me gritó y me abrazó fuertemente-Cuánto tiempo sin verte, y ¡¿Cómo no me avisas que estabas de compras?!.**_

_** -Hola Katia- me saludó Jasper dándome dos beso y un fuerte abrazo.**_

_** -Alice, pues porque no sabía que estabas en esta ciudad, y aparte no me quiero llevar la tienda entera-le contesté a la vampira.-Venid que os tengo que presentar a mis amigos.**_

_** -Eso espero, pero quiero que sepas que vamos a vivir en un pueblo llamado Mystic Falls. **_

_** -Venga presentános a tus amigos-me recuerda Jasper.**_

_**Nos encaminamos a donde se encontraban mis amigos.**_

_** -Chicos-los llamé-ellos son Alice y Jasper Cullen ellos son Cristina Gomez y Daniel Torres.**_

_** -Encantada/o-se saludaron los cuatro.**_

_**Así nos pasamos el resto del día los cuatro haciendo compras y por últimos compramos un coche, era un bmw m6 de color negro.**_

_**Después nos fuimos a casa.**_

_**Notas autora:  
**_

_**Espero que les guste mi historia! :)  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**SER UN VAMPIRO ¿BUENO O MALO?**_

_**Atención lectores voy hacer una aclarición:**_

_**Los vampiros en esta historia van a ser una mezcla de Crónicas Vampíricas y Crepúsculo.**_

_**Mantienen el color de ojos natural con estrías o doradas o rojas, dependiendo de la alimentación sólo perceptibles para los vampiros ,pero cuando estoy sedienta se vuelven más oscuros. La temperatura corporal es igual que la de los humanos sólo si bebemos café, no brillamos al sol si llevamos el lapislazul y podemos tener poderes diferentes aunque algunos pueden coincidir.**_

_**Hay superfuerza, y velocidad.**_

_**Capítulo 2 "Los Cullen y los Salvatore"**_

_**Me desperté cuando sentí los rayos del sol en mi cara, me levanté me dí una ducha y me vestí con unos pantalones cortos negros, una camiseta de sisas roja y unas deportivas del mismo color, el pelo me lo recogí en una coleta alta dejándome unos mechones por la cara, me maquillé un poco y bajé.**_

_** -Hola, chicos-los saludé dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.**_

_** -Hola Katia- me devolvieron el saludo.**_

_** -Bueno, hoy tengo que hablar con alguien-les informé de mis intenciones-además de ir a cazar.**_

_** -¿Con quién tienes que hablar?-me preguntó Cristina con una mirada traviesa.**_

_** -Pues con el chico que conocí, fui ayer un poco borde con él y solo intentó ayudarme y merece una disculpa-le respondí a mi amiga. Acabé de desayunar y lo llamé, a los pocos tonos me contesta.**_

_** -¿Si, Kath?**_

_** -Hola Damon, necesito hablar contigo-le saludé.**_

_** -Pues vente a mi casa cuando quieras-me responde simplemente.**_

_** -Pero es que no sé dónde es tú casa-le dije.**_

_**El chico me dio la dirección-Ahora voy-le informé y colgué.**_

_**Me dirigí hacia la casa, y fui andando para que me diera un poco el aire.**_

_**Llegué en pocos minutos, y peté en la puerta.**_

_** -hola, ¿qué deseas?-me preguntó un chico con el pelo cobrizo, de ojos marrones, alto, delgado y de tez pálida.**_

_** -Hola, ¿está Damon?-le pregunté al chico- Soy Katia Martinez.**_

_** -Yo soy Stefan Salvatore, Damon está en salón, entra-me dice con una sonrisa.**_

_** -Encantada de conocerte-le digo con otra sonrisa. Él me dirigió hacia el salón y allí se encontraba él, sentado en un sillón y bebiendo bourbon.-Hola Damon.**_

_** -Hola-me responde secamente.-¿De que querías hablar?**_

_** -De lo que pasó ayer, quería pedirte disculpas por como me comporté, tú no tenías la culpa de nada y yo las pagué contigo, lo siento muchísimo, pero es que ayer estaba susceptible y pues viniste tú y las pagué contigo-me disculpé sinceramente-Si puedo hacer cualquier cosa ya sabes donde vivo.**_

_** -Disculpas aceptadas-me sonríe-¿Quieres tomar algo?**_

_** -No, gracias tengo que visitar a unos amigos que se han mudado al pueblo.**_

_** -Tengo whisky, bourbon,coñac,sangre...-me dice mirándome a los ojos- Sé que necesitas alimentarte, y no he matado a nadie son del hospital.**_

_** -Entonces acepto-le respondo con una sonrisa.**_

_**Él se va y a los pocos segundos vuelve con dos bolsas de sangre y las vacía en un vaso.**_

_** -Toma, están frescas-me lo da con una sonrisa torcida, yo bebí un poco y ya me sentí mejor. -¿Mystic Falls está de moda?**_

_** -Parece que sí-me reí-Debe ser que es un pueblo tranquilo y esos amigos al igual que yo buscamos un lugar tranquilo.**_

_** -Pues os habéis equivocado de pueblo-me contesta divertido-esto es un mar de problemas uno tras otro, este es denominado el pueblo de los vampiro o problemas, como prefieras- sigue, dándole un trago en el vaso.**_

_** -Bueno-anuncié, bebiéndome el resto del contenido que se encontraba en el vaso.-Yo ya me tengo que ir a saludar a mis amigos,encantada de conocerte Stefan, nos vemos Damon- dejé el vaso encima de una mesa.**_

_** -Te acompaño-me dice el moreno, cuando abrimos la puerta aparece una chica de unos 17 años, castaña, de ojos marrones, morena, de estatura normal y delgada.-Hola Elena, pasa tu novio está dentro.**_

_** -Vale Damon, permiso-dijo la chica entrando en la casa.**_

_** -Bueno ya me voy-le dije- Ya nos veremos ¿no?**_

_** -Cuando tú quieras-me responde con la sonrisa torcida.**_

_**Me fui y me dispuse a correr hacia la casa de los Cullen, cuando llegué en la puerta se encontraba mi amiga Alice.**_

_** -Hola Alice ¿están lo demás en la casa?-la saludé abrazándola.**_

_** -Claro, ¿por quién me tomas?-me respondió haciéndose la ofendida.**_

_** -Los voy a saludar-le informé, entrando en la casa-Hola chicos-grité.**_

_** -Hola castaña-me saluda un hombre alto y fuerte, con pelo corto y cara de niño pequeño.**_

_** -Hola oso-le di un abrazo, él me cogió y me dio una vuelta entera.**_

_** -Hola Katia,¿sigues llamándote así?-me pregunta Carlise, con una sonrisa sincera, mientras me abraza.**_

_** -Si-le respondí-¿ya encontraste trabajo en este pueblo?**_

_** -Lo voy a pedir mañana.**_

_** -Esme, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte!-la saludé dándole fuerte abrazo la cual ella devolvió.-Ed, ¿qué tal con la chica humana?**_

_** -Muy bien Katia, pero ya no hay chica humana, ahora es chica vampira, y tenemos una hija, Renesmee, solo tiene 5 años pero aparenta 15.**_

_** -Guau, pero los Vulturi ¿os dejaron en paz?-pregunté extrañada.**_

_** -Pues no, pero al final vieron que no había ningún problema y se fueron prometiendo que iban a volver.-me informó Bella.**_

_** -Hola Bella, pero quiero informaros que en este pueblo hay más vampiros y otra cosa ¿Porqué no me avisasteis?-les pregunté ofendida-Creo que somos amigos, como que si necesitáis ayuda para pedirla.**_

_** -Ya pero Katia, entiende que tú estás escapando de ellos, ¿cómo íbamos a exponerte a ellos?-me contestó Rose.**_

_** -Eso es verdad, pero no me dejéis de lado nunca más, si tenéis algún problema aquí me tenéis, ya que os informo que no voy a escapar nunca más.**_

_** -Pero ¡eso es muy peligroso!-exclamó la matriarca de la familia.**_

_** -Ya pero escapar no es vida, y eso es lo que quiero, si tengo que luchar lo haré, aunque muera en el intento.-dije, desahogándome.**_

_** -Eso es verdad-me apoyó Jasper.**_

_** -Gracias Jazz-le agradecí con un abrazo.**_

_** -Y nosotros también-se añadieron Emmett, Bella, Edward y Alice.**_

_** -Y no me olvidéis de mi-exclama Rose.**_

_** -Y de nosotros-añadieron los patriarcas.**_

_** -Gracias a todos-les agradecí, mientras todos se acercaban a abrazarme.**_

_**Estuvimos poniéndonos al día de nuestras vidas y cuando eran las 10 de la noche, decidimos ir a tomar algo, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Edward y Bella y yo, los llevé al Grill.**_

_** Cuando llegamos, nos dirigimos hacia la barra y pedimos al mismo chico del otro día.**_

_** -Hola Kath- me saludó alguien por detrás.**_

_** -Hola Damon, te presento a mis amigos, ella es Alice y su novio Jasper- dije señalando a una chica baja y delgada, morena de pelo corto y de ojos color chocolate y a un chico alto, delgado y rubio con ojos marrones claros-ellos son Emmett y Rosalie- Dije a la pareja que estaba al lado de los anteriores, el chico era alto y fuerte, moreno de ojos marrón oscuro y la chica era rubia, ojos azules- y los del fondo son Edward y Bella-el primero tiene el pelo marrón claro que se puede confundir con rubio, de ojos dorados, alto y delgado y la segunda es castaña con el pelos largo, de ojos marrón, de estatura normal y delgada.**_

_** -Encantado, de conoceros a todos.**_

_** -Él es Damon Salvatore, un amigo-le presente a mis amigos.**_

_** -Encantada-la saludaron las chicas dándole un beso, cada una.**_

_** -Esperamos que seas de fiar y no le hagas daño a Katia- lo amenazó Alice.**_

_** -Alice ¿qué dices?-exclamé anonadada.**_

_** -Después te cuento porque lo digo.-me dice si más.**_

_** -Encantados-le saludaron los chicos.-Si quieres te puedes unir a nosotros-lo invita Emmett.**_

_** -Es que estoy con unos amigos, sólo vine a saludar a Kath- le informó el moreno.**_

_** -¡Cuántos más mejor!-se animó el grandullón.**_

_** -Pues entonces se los voy a comunicar-le respondió.**_

_**Salvatore se fue.**_

_** -Emmett tú que rápido haces amigos-le digo, mientras me tomó un sorbo de mi bebida. En ese instante aparecen 7 personas con Damon.**_

_** -Bueno os presento a mis amigos-empezó Damon- Mi hermanito Stefan (no lo describo porque ya lo hice). Su novia Elena Gilbert,es una chica castaña, de ojos marrones, delgada, de estatura normal y de tez algo morena, es guapa. Matt Donovan, un chico rubio de ojos azules, alto y fuerte y de tez pálida, Caroline Forbes, hija de la sheriff, rubia de ojos azules, de estatura norma, delgada y de tez blanca, es vampira, Tyler Lockwood, moreno, alto, fuerte, de tez un poco morena y apesta así que supongo que es un hombre lobo,pero es guapo, Bonnie Bennett, es morena de ojos marrones delgada de estatura normal y de tez morena y Alaric Salzman, es castaño claro, de ojos color miel, alto y fuerte es el mayor de todos.**_

_**Emmett nos presentó a todos, así nos pasamos el resto de la noche, la verdad es que nos lo pasamos muy bien y me caían muy bien la gente que acababa de conocer.**_

_**Cuando llegué a mi casa estaba agotada, les comenté a Cristina y Daniel y después de eso me fui a dormir, pero antes de caer en el sueño de morfeo se me acordó de que Alice me tenía que decir algo, pero lo dejaría para mañana.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**¿SER VAMPIR BUENO O MALO?**_

_**Capítulo 3 "**_

**Me desperté tarde, cuando lo hice me acordé que Alice, así que levanté y me di una ducha larga, y me vestí con una minifalda vaquera negra, una camiseta blanca sin mangas y unos tacones del mismo color, el pelo me lo dejé suelto y me maquillé.**

**Cuando terminé me dirigí a la casa Cullen, donde en la puerta se encontraba mi amiga.**

** -Hola duende-la saludé cariñosamente dándole un abrazo. Lo que ella me respondió con una mirada de enfado.**

** -No me vuelvas llamar así o sino ya no seré tu amiga-me amenazó.**

** -Lo siento, no volverá a pasar, pero quiero que me digas lo de anoche. **

** -Bueno, cuando estabas hablando con tu amigo pues tuve una visión.**

** -¿De que iba?-le pregunté curiosa.**

** -Pues de que tú y él vais ser algo más que amigos o por lo menos por una noche.**

** -Bueno él en realidad no es mi amigo sino que lo conozco de hace unos días, pero por ahora no estoy para una relación, ni de las serias ni de las otras-le informo- además hace poco dejé a mi novio, Michael.**

** -Pero a sabes que no tienes que cerrar el corazón al amor, como casi hace Edward, pero como ya sabes cuando menos se lo esperaba la conoció y fue amor a primera vista-me contraataca mi amiga. **

** -Bueno eso ya se verá lo dejaré en manos del destino- finalicé el tema-además os tengo que presentar a mis amigos de aventura.**

** -Cuando quieras se los presentas- me dice.**

** -Vale pues esta noche en mi casa sobre las nueve-le informé.**

**Me fui a dar una vuelta por el pueblo cuando sonó mi móvil.**

** -Hola Damon ¿qué deseas?**

** -Hola Kath, pues nada en particular, es que me aburría en casa.**

** -Pues haz algo con tu hermano.**

** -No es que nos llevemos bien, la verdad, tenemos nuestras diferencias, y además está con su novia Elena.**

** -Ah, bueno, y ¿yo soy tu diversión?-le pregunté divertida.**

** -Tú me has dicho el primer día que si estaba aburrido que te llamara, pues soy buen mandado y lo he hecho-me responde.**

** -Pues ya tienes planes para esta noche-le informo sin más.**

** -yo he dicho que ahora no tengo planes no que durante todo el día.**

** -¡Jo! Pero es que te quiero presentar a mis amigos-me quejé.**

** -Bueno vale, es que hoy no tengo nada que hacer, dónde y cuándo.**

** -En mi casa a eso de las 9 ¿vale?**

** -Ok ¿es una cena?**

** -Si, y voy a ser yo quien haga la cena-le informé.**

** -Espero que seas buena cocinera-se ríe- no me quiero morir tan pronto.**

** -Muy gracioso, pero para que lo sepas soy buena cocinera y para que lo veas ¿que comida te gustaría que hiciera?**

** -Pues la italiana, si quieres voy antes y te ayudo- se ofrece.**

** -Como quieras así verás como lo hago ja, te vas a quedar con la boca abierta.**

** -Eso lo veremos ja ja ja soy muy difícil de convencer. **

** -Bueno te dejo que tengo cosas que hacer, chao Damon nos vemos esta noche.**

** -Hasta luego Kath.**

**Cuando colgué me fui al supermercado más próximo y compré todos los ingredientes que necesitaba para la cena de esta noche y también compré vino para la bebida. Cuando salí de la tienda me tropecé con un chico.**

** -Por fin te encuentro, Katia.**

** -Déjame en paz Michael, ya te he dicho que hemos terminado, y que no quiero nada más de ti. Adiós.**

** -Nos volveremos a ver.**

**Luego de eso me fui para mi casa, desempaqueté las bolsas y las guardé en su sitio. Al poco rato llegaron Cris y Dani.**

** -Hola chicos, hoy hay cena así que no hagáis ningún plan.-les informé, os voy presentar a mis amigos.**

** -Vale, así conocemos a alguien-me contestó Cristina-Después podemos salir a divertirnos.**

** -Sería una gran idea-corroboró Daniel.**

** -Si-contesté-os tengo que decir una cosa, Michael, está en el pueblo.**

** -¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamó la mi amiga.**

** -Lo que oíste, no me dijo nada importante y tampoco se lo voy a dar-dije simplemente.**

**El resto de la mañana la pasé en casa sin hacer nada hasta la hora que sonó el timbre.**

** -¿La cena no era a las nueve?-preguntó extrañado Dani.**

** -Si, pero Damon viene a ayudarme con la cena-les expliqué.**

**Cuando abrí la puerta, no era Damon quién timbro.**

** -¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté cabreada. **

** -Quiero que vuelvas conmigo-me explica secamente.**

** -No lo pienso hacer, si quisieras que estuviera contigo habértelo pensado antes de engañarme con esa vampira, así que si me disculpas tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar hablando contigo.**

**Él me cogió de la cintura y me besó apasionadamente, no me lo esperaba así que los primeros segundo no me moví, pero después me di de cuenta lo que estaba pasando y me empecé a retorcer, pero él era más fuerte que yo y me estampó contra la pared de la entrada de mi casa.**

**Dani y Cris estaban inmóviles por culpa de Michael su poder era el de paralizar. Era más fuerte porque tenía más edad que yo, tenía 155 años. De mis ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas de impotencia al sentir como una de sus manos se metía debajo de mi camiseta y a los pocos segundos esta desaparecía, bajó sus labios a mi cuello y lo mordió, lo lamió, haciéndome estremecer del asco que sentí, cuando llegó a mi sujetador me lo rompió, y me miró con deseo.**

** -Vas a ser mía-me susurró y me mordió los pecho yo pegué un grito de dolor y eso lo excitó más.**

**En ese momento ya no lo veo sino lo que veo es una pelea, yo me quedé inmóvil en el suelo, mis lágrimas no paraban de salir de mis ojos. Sólo me di cuenta de que acabó cuando mi salvador se acuclillo enfrente de mi y me abrazó.**

** -Tranquila ya pasó, no va a volver y si lo hace lo mataré-me susurró. Yo no podía hablar, así que le devolví el abrazo y lloré hasta desahogarme. Cuando paré de llorar, el chico me cubrió con su chaqueta de cuero. **

** -Gracias Damon- le susurré.**

** -No es nada, ¿quieres que suspendamos la cena?-me preguntó, mirándome a los ojos preocupado.**

** -No lo sé-la verdad todavía estaba aturdida por lo que acaba de pasar. Nunca pensé que Michael me haría esto, pero tenía un presentimiento de que lo volvería a ver. **

** -Creo que será lo mejor-dijo Cristina, llorando por lo que acababa de ver y no poder hacer nada. -Ya me encargo yo de todo tranquila- me acarició la espalda y me cogió el móvil.-Tú debes de ser Damon ¿no?**

**Él sólo asintió con la cabeza y como pudo me levantó y me llevó al sofá.**

** -No te voy a dejar sola, pero ahora tienes que cambiarte-me dice en el oído y me da un beso en la cabeza.**

**Yo le hago caso y me voy a mi habitación, y me duché para quitarme su tacto de mi cuerpo y después de una media hora, salí de la ducha y me puse un pantalón y una camiseta de manga corta el pelo me lo recogí en una coleta alta y no me maquillé, al salir de mi habitación, en la mesita delante del sofá había una botella de bourbon y dos vasos.**

** -¿Qué es eso?-le pregunté, mientras le devolvía la chaqueta.**

** -Pues hoy vamos a divertirnos que a eso vine-me dice con una sonrisa ladeada que lo hace realmente sexy.**

**Me siento a su lado y él sirve en los vasos. Nos lo bebemos de un trago, y estuvimos bebiendo hasta que acabamos la botella, yo acabé en un estado deplorable y él parecía que bebiera agua.**

** -Venga castaña, es hora de dormir-me dice mientras me coge en brazos y me lleva a la habitación, abre las mantas y me deposita con cuidado dentro de ella, me quita los zapatos y me tapa.-Hasta mañana preciosa- se despide y me dan un beso en la frente, después me quedo dormida, pero esa noche no dormí muy que se diga, sino que tuve una pesadilla, **_Michael vuelve y mata delante mío a Damon y me viola una y otra vez hasta..._

**Me desperté bañada en sudor, en pocos segundos Dani y Cris ya estaban en mi habitación, abrazándome.**

** -¿Dónde está Damon?-pregunté preocupada.**

** -Se fue a casa a dormir, ¿porque lo preguntas?-me contestó Dani.**

**Le conté el sueño y ellos me dijeron que solo fue un mal sueño. Cuando amaneció ya no aguanté más y me levanté, bajo el agua me acordé de la pesadilla y cuando acabé, me vestí con unos pantalones vaqueros negros, una camiseta blanca de sisas y unos tacones del mismo color. El pelo me lo dejé suelto y me maquillé. Salí de mi habitación, y me tomé dos bolsas de sangre (N/A:igual que el Salvatore mayor), un café, y avisando de que salía me dirigí a la casa de Damon, pero esta vez fui en coche. Cuando llegué, peté en la puerta y me salió su hermano.**

** -Hola Stefan, ¿está tu hermano?-lo saludé.**

** -Hola Katia, si pero está dormido, entra y ponte cómoda mientras le aviso- dice mientras se dirige hacia las escaleras.**

** -No lo despiertes-me anticipo-anoche volvió tarde por mi culpa y debe de estar agotado-le informo con una sonrisa.**

** -Una pregunta ¿estás saliendo con mi hermano?**

** -No, solo es un amigo- le respondo- Pero es que anoche me ayudó y se lo quiero agradecer.**

** -¿Pasó algo?-me preguntó preocupado.**

** -Si, pero no quiero hablar de ello-le contesto mientras me seco una lágrima.**

**Estuvimos hablando de cosas sin importancia y me habló de su novia Elena, hasta las 12 cuando me estaba despidiendo de Stefan, su hermano bajaba las escaleras en pijama que consistía solo en el pantalón, su torso estaba desnudo y en el se notaba lo fuerte que era, me mordí el labio inferior sin darme cuenta hasta que se me quedó mirando fijamente.**

** -Ya sé que estoy bueno-fue su saludo.**

** -Hola Damon, solo te quería agradecer lo de anoche-le saludé haciendo el esfuerzo de mirar solo a sus ojos.**

** -No hay de qué-me responde simplemente- Sólo buscabas un pretexto para verme-añadió con suficiencia.**

** -En parte si-él sonrió-pero no es por lo que piensas-añadí rápidamente.**

** -Bueno, yo os dejo solos-nos informo Stefan.**

** -Y ¿para que querías verme?-me preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada.**

** -Sólo quería saber si estabas bien-le confesé, él solo se me quedó mirando fijamente-Es que esta noche tuve una pesadilla, en la que tú morías a mano de Michael.**

** -Como ves estoy vivo-me respondió con una sonrisa- ¿Quién es Michael?**

** -Es el tipo de ayer, hasta hace un año era mi novio cuando me engañó y ahora quiere volver conmigo y como yo me negué supongo que me quería hacer suya a la fuerza-le conté mientras empezaron a caer lágrimas por mis mejillas.**

** -Ya pasó, ya no te va hacer daño-me consoló Damon.**

** -Sé que no es de los que se rinden, y sé que va a volver, pero esta vez trayendo más problemas-le dije sollozando-Tú todavía no sabes muchas cosas sobre mi, como por ejemplo que me siguen los Vulturi.**

** -Y ¿porqué te buscan?-me preguntó curioso, mientras servía dos copas de bourbon.**

** -Pues porque buscan venganza, y si te cuento más, estarás en muchos problemas-le digo.**

** -Mira, yo soy de los que buscan problemas y lo averiguaré y si hace falta iré junto los propios Vulturi -me dice serio- así que tú decides o me lo cuentas tú o ellos.**

** -No serías capaz-lo reté.**

** -Tú decides, yo soy capaz de muchas cosas.**

** -Está bien, pero si vienen a Mystic Falls, tú pasarás de ellos, no te meterás en este asunto.**

** -Si vienen a Mystic Falls, ya es mi problema ¿entendido?-me dice acercándose a mi- Así que me voy a meter, además no te dejaré sola con ellos y no hay más de lo que hablar.**

** -Vale, todo empezó cuando me acababa de convertir, estaba en Italia de vacaciones con mi familia cuando un vampiro me transformó, después de unos días me encontré con Alec, es uno de los guardias más preciados, cuando desarrollé un poder que tengo puedo manipular a los vampiros a mi antojo, él me convenció de que me fuera con él a Volterra, allí es donde residen, y me uní a su guardia. Estuve con ellos 40 años, hasta que los traicioné.**

** -¿Porqué lo hiciste?-me preguntó extrañado.**

** -Pues por que me querían que obligase a un vampiro a que matase a su mujer y a su hija, y esa familia era la mía-le expliqué.**

** -O sea, que tienes familia.**

** -La tenía, porque ellos los mataron y yo logré escapar, y desde entonces estoy huyendo y cada cierto tiempo cambiándome de nombre.**

** -Tus compañeros de piso ¿lo saben?**

** -Claro, por eso el día que me encontraste te dije que tenían razón en preocuparse por mí.**

** -Tranquila, ahora no estás sola, yo te ayudaré-me dice, en ese momento petan en la puerta. Él la abrió y por ella apareció Elena.-Hola Elena, ya voy avisar a tu novio. -Dicho esto se fue.**

** -Hola Elena- la saludé, ella me miró preocupada ya que me caían unas pocas lágrimas en mis mejillas que yo limpié rápidamente.**

** -Hola Katia ¿qué te hizo Damon?-me preguntó seria.**

** -Ahora estoy bien, no fue nada, y él no me hizo nada sino todo lo contrario me ayudo mucho-le digo.**

** -¿Estás segura? No me voy a enfadar no sería la primera vez que Damon sea un insensible y …**

** -Qué no, él solo me estaba consolando, ya que tengo un problema gordo y se lo conté, como también le conté mi historia que no es de color de rosa.**

** -Sabes que si te pasa algo me tienes aquí ¿no?-me pregunta sentándose a mi lado y pasando una mano por mi espalda.**

** -Si, pero si te lo cuento te pondré en peligro, se lo dije a Damon porque se puede defender y porque me amenazó con meterse en la boca del peligro.**

**A los pocos minutos por la puerta entraron los hermanos Salvatore y el mayor propuso:**

** -¿Qué tal si salimos los cuatro esta noche a divertirnos?**

** -Por mi bien-aceptó Stefan.**

** -Yo voy-dijo Elena. **

**Todos se me quedaron viendo.**

** -Vamos Kath, ¿no me dejarás solo con la parejita?-me preguntó Damon.**

** -Acepto-respondí sin más.**

** -Te recogemos a las 8, primero vamos a cenar y después a divertirnos.**

** -Pues nos vemos.-me despedí dándole un beso a Elena, a Damon y a Stefan.**


End file.
